BRANDE and SUPPLYR
by PerryThePlatypusFan
Summary: When Brandie finds herself in the Human Wall-E Verse, she and SUPPLY-R go through many adventures. And the ups and downs of relationships. Will BRAND-E find herself again? Or will Auto give the order for her to go back to her own world?
1. Chapters 1 through 3

**BRAND-E and SUPPLY-R**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

**Brandie fought against the raging waters. She had fallen into a flooded river on one of her walks. Now she was being swept off toward a waterfall! Brandie managed to grab onto a branch, not far from the waterfall. She clung on for her life. Then, the branch snapped. "Oh, no! NOOOOOOOO!"**

**Brandie fell down the waterfall, then everything went black. As she slowly came around, she heard a voice muttering, "I sure hope she's okay, after a fall like that,"**

**Brandie jerked her eyes open. Leaning over her was a young man, around his 20s, with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. "Oh, she's awake!" he said.**

**Brandie blinked for a few seconds, then asked, "Wh-where am I?"**

**She was surprised to find out that she was talking in Axiom Code. The man replied, "You're in the Axiom. I found you passed out not too long ago. It looked as though you fell off a waterfall,"**

**Brandie asked, "Who are you?" **

"**I'm SUPPLY-R. And you?"**

"**I'm Brandie," Brandie replied.**

**SUPPLY-R smiled. "I like that name. BRAND-E."**

**Brandie tried to sit up. Big mistake. She felt dizzy when she did. "I don't think you should be going anywhere just yet. You did take quite a nasty fall, after all," SUPPLY-R suggested.**

**Brandie took that suggestion to heart. She laid back down, and SUPPLY-R brushed a few locks of her hair out of her eyes. Brandie made herself comfortable and fell back asleep. SUPPLY-R's eyes softened quite a bit. "BRAND-E's quite lucky to have survived a fall like that. How she did, I have no idea. I guess it was just one of those miracles that happen," he said softly.**

**A teenage 'bot named BURN-E came up. "So, she's okay?" he asked.**

**SUPPLY-R nodded. "Yes. Her name's BRAND-E. But she's asleep right now, so let's leave her to it,"**

**The two left the room quietly. SUPPLY-R flicked the light switch off and softly closed the door.**

**Chapter Two: A Day At Home With BURN-E**

**Brandie woke up late that morning. Feeling a lot better, she walked over to the door, and found a note stuck to it. It read,**

'**BRAND-E,**

**I've gone off to work. BURN-E will be here, so don't worry. Dinner's in the fridge. If you need anything, just ask BURN-E.**

**~SUPPLY-R'**

**Brandie took notice of how he spelled her name. "Huh?"**

**She didn't remember having her name spelled like that before. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had her normal short, straight, auburn hair, only it was a lighter auburn. A bit more red than she remembered. And instead of her purple sweater and pink skirt, she was wearing an auburn jumpsuit with a small GPS screen on it. The weirdest thing was she had an antenna!**

"**What?!" she exclaimed.**

**Brandie came over her surprise quickly, as BURN-E saw her looking at her reflection. "Oh, BRAND-E! You're up!"**

**Brandie walked over to BURN-E. "BURN-E?" she asked.**

"**Yes, I'm BURN-E!" he replied enthusiastically.**

**Brandie sighed. "Okay, BURN-E…when SUPPLY-R gets back, I've got something to tell you both," she said calmly.**

**BURN-E was, of course, curious about Brandie. But he managed to hold it in somehow. Brandie ate breakfast quite slowly, which was a bit unusual for her, since she normally stuffed her face. There was a question that she was dying to ask right away. So, when she and BURN-E were randomly flipping through the channels on TV, she asked it. "BURN-E, do you know about…WALL-E?"**

**BURN-E was slightly startled. "Do you know him?"**

"**No…But I have seen him…on TV," Brandie answered.**

**For some reason, BURN-E and SUPPLY-R seemed familiar somehow. She remembered a movie called WALL-E, in which they seemed to appear. Brandie didn't know why they seemed so familiar. There was something about them…she didn't know what.**

**When SUPPLY-R came home from work, Brandie decided now she had to tell them. "SUPPLY-R?"**

"**What is it, BRAND-E?"**

"**Can I tell you and BURN-E something?"**

"**Sure."**

**Brandie took a deep breath. She waited until both BURN-E and SUPPLY-R were seated. "Well…I don't know how to say this, but…I'm actually a human."**

**BURN-E and SUPPLY-R were startled. "Wh-what? You're a human?!"**

**Brandie continued, "Well, I remember being one. And somehow, I turned into one of your type. I don't remember how it happened, or how I got here, but I was a human,**

"**I think that when I was a human, I watched a movie called WALL-E. And there was a short film named after BURN-E…And you two starred in it. That's why you seem so familiar to me…"**

**There was a long silence, in which BURN-E and SUPPLY-R exchanged uneasy looks. SUPPLY-R looked the most shocked. He gulped. "I…I think we need to tell Auto about this…"**

**It was obvious that neither were looking forward to it. Brandie didn't know what to make of it.**

**Chapter Three: Admitting To Auto**

**Leaving Brandie and BURN-E at home, SUPPLY-R left to tell Auto about Brandie. Every step towards the Bridge seemed longer than it should be. When at last he made it there, he trembled a little bit. "A-Auto? I have something t-to tell you…"**

**Auto, a 'bot in his early fifties, whirled around. "What is it?" he asked in a frustrated tone.**

**SUPPLY-R hesitated before saying, "You know how I told you about how I found that 'bot BRAND-E….? Well, it turns out…she's not a robot at all. She's a human…"**

**He shut his eyes tight, preparing for the blow. Nothing came. SUPPLY-R nervously looked at Auto. He was facing the other way, breathing heavily in anger. "A human?! Do you realize that the humans worked us half to death on this ship?! Don't you remember?!" Auto shouted.**

**He glared menacingly at SUPPLY-R. "The humans took advantage of us! Now you're helping one?!"**

**There was a loud crack as Auto slapped SUPPLY-R as hard as he could. "I won't have it! First thing tomorrow, you're going to get that human back to its home! I won't allow you fraternizing with the enemy!"**

**SUPPLY-R winced as the blow hit him. He knew that Auto had given him a direct order, but he couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't. "Auto…no. I won't get rid of BRAND-E,"**

**Auto's face flashed scarlet. SLAP! "You WILL do it! You can and you will!"**

**SUPPLY-R felt tears welling up. "I'm not going to…Auto, she's not that kind of human…"**

**Auto glared at SUPPLY-R for several minutes. SUPPLY-R got ready for another slap. It didn't come. Auto closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then he angrily muttered, "Fine. I will reserve judgment. You're free to go."**

**SUPPLY-R ran out as fast as he could. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and Auto. When he got home that night, BURN-E immediately started asking questions. "What happened? Can she stay? What did he say?!"**

**SUPPLY-R managed to say, "BRAND-E's staying. Auto's gonna judge her later…"**

**He brushed past BURN-E. SUPPLY-R ran into the bathroom. He locked himself in and started crying on the floor. He was worried. For BRAND-E. What would Auto do to her if he didn't like her?**


	2. Chapters 4 through 7

**Chapter Four: Consolation**

**BRAND-E passed the bathroom and heard SUPPLY-R's sobs. She knocked on the bathroom door. "SUPPLY-R? Is everything all right?" she called.**

**SUPPLY-R started when he heard BRAND-E. He tried not to sob as he opened the door. BRAND-E looked worriedly at him. "Are you all right? You were crying."**

**She brushed a tear from his eye. SUPPLY-R looked at her, trying not to start sobbing again. BRAND-E said, "You know that if anything's wrong, you can tell me, okay?"**

**SUPPLY-R nodded. He couldn't speak. She'd only know him for two days, and she was already confiding all her trust in him. She hugged him. "It's okay…it's okay," she said comfortingly.**

**This was all too much. SUPPLY-R started sobbing again. He sat on the lid of the toilet and cried. BRAND-E felt more worried now. "It's okay, you can tell me. What's wrong?"**

"**It's…it's Auto…he hates humans, and he's ridiculing me because you used to be one," SUPPLY-R sobbed.**

**BRAND-E placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay…it's okay…"**

**For once, SUPPLY-R felt comfortable.**

**Chapter Five: Oh Look, A Farce!**

**A funny thing about both BRAND-E and SUPPLY-R is that they were both naturally klutzes. One day, when they were out shopping, a little kid rammed SUPPLY-R with a grocery cart. "WOAAAH!"**

**SUPPLY-R lost his balance and fell. BRAND-E made to help, but she slipped on the wet floor. She fell on top of SUPPLY-R, and soon the whole store was laughing at them. "At least we're embarrassed together," BRAND-E muttered.**

"**Yeah, at least," SUPPLY-R agreed.**

**BRAND-E tried to get up, but slipped again and landed on SUPPLY-R yet again. A burst of laughter from the crowd ensued. Several attempts to get off the floor were foiled. Either they got halfway up and slipped again, or they tripped on one another. Eventually someone pointed it out to M-O, a 'bot with OCD: "Oh look, a farce!"**

**M-O looked at BRAND-E and SUPPLY-R with a visible scowl. "Honestly, SUPPLY-R, can't you ever make a day without tripping on something?!"**

**SUPPLY-R glared as he stumbled to his feet. "M-O, I don't need your commentary on my klutziness!"**

**BRAND-E muttered, "Ditto!"**

**She slipped again. SUPPLY-R caught her, and their lips met. The crowd oohed in astonishment. A few girls whooped excitedly. The bar of soap that M-O was holding jetted out of his hand. "Oh em gee…" he muttered.**

**Chapter Six: Ooh La La!**

**SUPPLY-R and BRAND-E stared at each other awkwardly. A blush had spread all over SUPPLY-R's face. A 'bot around 18 years old made his way through the crowd. He had flaming red hair and scarlet eyes. GO-4. "What's going on over here?" he asked.**

**One look, and he got the idea. He asked BRAND-E, "What's your name?"**

**She told GO-4. GO-4 suddenly started singing, "SUPPLY-R and BRAND-E sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**

**M-O whacked GO-4 in the back of the head. "Can't you find something else to do than to make fun of people?" he said irritably.**

**GO-4 looked evilly at M-O. "Ooh, are you **_**jealous**_**? Do you want BRAND-E to yourself?" he said in a fake-sweet tone.**

**M-O glared. "Shut up!"**

**GO-4 ignored that. "Ooh la la! We've got a bit of a love triangle! Oh, the romance! If BRAND-E chooses M-O or SUPPLY-R, we don't know!" GO-4 said with the essence of a soap opera narrator.**

**M-O had reached his limit. He grabbed a mop and whupped GO-4 in the butt with it! "OW! Heyyy!" GO-4 protested.**

**M-O kept whacking GO-4 until he was out of the store. "AND STAY OUT YOU LITTLE--!" The rest of his words were thankfully drowned out by an 18-wheeler driving by.**

**If we were to write those words, we would have to put a mature content warning on this story. And I don't want that. Let's just say M-O said a variety of vulgar insults that are virtually unpublishable. BRAND-E stared at the scene with wide eyes. "Ah…is he--?" she began.**

"**Yes, they always act like that. They're like a cat and a mouse," SUPPLY-R answered, "It gets quite annoying. GO-4 thinks he's quite the Casanova,"**

**BRAND-E relaxed. "Oh, good. It sounded like things were getting too hectic." **

**Compared to the shopping, the rest of the day seemed uneventful. But when BURN-E found out about the "accidental kiss" he acted like a scared rabbit the rest of the day. He seemed to hope that it wasn't really romance. Well, it wasn't at the moment. But something else was happening across town.**

**Chapter Seven: An Evil Plot**

**A blond 'bot glared at SUPPLY-R from a distance. "I hate him! I hate him more than anything else!"**

**MAGIC-N calmed himself down. He muttered, "Well, at least he's getting close to that human! My plot is working perfectly."**

**A dirty-blonde girl with cat ears asked, "What's the plan again?"**

**MAGIC-N paled. **_**Her absent-mind is going to jeopardize this operation!**_** he thought.**

"**The plan, KIT-E, is that we get this human to become close with SUPPLY-R and vice versa. Then we ambush the two unexpectedly, and make SUPPLY-R think BRAND-E was in on it. Deeply hurt by the fact that he thinks BRAND-E betrayed him, SUPPLY-R will probably lose the will to live. That's when we make the big move,**

"**We kidnap both BURN-E and BRAND-E, and force SUPPLY-R to make a decision. Either give in to us, or they both die. We're kinda copying 'Air Force One' just to have a cliché. So, we ready?"**

**KIT-E nodded. "Yessir!"**

**MAGIC-N smirked an evil smirk. "Okay…now let's go!"**


	3. Chapters 8 through 10

Chapter Eight: The Past Hurts

BURN-E had been nervously watching BRAND-E and SUPPLY-R the whole week. BRAND-E didn't know why. So, one night, she decided to ask him. "BURN-E, ever since the shopping incident you've been acting all jittery. Why?"

BURN-E looked at BRAND-E. "I'm worried. About SUPPLY-R. I don't want him to get hurt again,"

BRAND-E was shocked. She hadn't been expecting this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time he was in love with someone, she was cheating on him. Not only that, but she was two-timing with MAGIC-N. Her name was KIT-E," BURN-E answered, "One night, SUPPLY-R saw KIT-E and MAGIC-N kissing. It hurt him deeply to see his girlfriend with another guy. So, I'm afraid that another girl might do the same thing,"

BRAND-E was mortified now. "How could she do that to him? BURN-E, I'd never cheat on him. I promise,"

She hugged BURN-E. "Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," she replied, "The past may hurt, but you always have to future to look to. Never forget that. Even when things are crappy, it'll always look up eventually,"

Then the two watched movies all night. Like 'Titanic' with Leonardo DiCaprio, 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off', and 'Air Force One' with Harrison Ford.

Chapter Nine: A Rainy Afternoon

_Pit-pat-pit-pat-pit-pat…_The pit-pat of rain had been going on practically the whole day. BRAND-E looked outside into the rain. It was sunset. There was a sort of glow on the puddles. She looked at SUPPLY-R. He was looking out the window too. BRAND-E cleared her throat. "Um…SUPPLY-R?"

"Yeah, BRAND-E?"

She looked out the window again. "Don't you think the lighting on the puddles is perfect?"

SUPPLY-R looked at BRAND-E. "For what?"

"Dancing?"

Their eyes met. Something passed between them. Next thing they knew, they were standing outside in the rain. SUPPLY-R tipped his hat. "Can I have this dance?" he asked sweetly.

BRAND-E smiled. "Yes, you can."

They danced for several minutes. BURN-E looked on, smiling. He was hoping that this relationship would be successful.

Chapter Ten: The Plot Thickens! A Lot!

SUPPLY-R tiredly clocked out of the job for they day. You can imagine how surprised he was when he saw BRAND-E waiting for him outside. "BRAND-E! What are you doing here?"

"I came to walk you home," she replied simply.

SUPPLY-R's surprise changed into something different. He couldn't explain it. He felt floaty. BRAND-E took his hand in hers and they started walking side-by-side. Occasionally they exchanged looks, but they quickly looked away giggling nervously. BRAND-E decided to make a move. She kissed SUPPLY-R on the cheek.

A blush covered his face. A slick voice from behind them said, "Awww, how sweet…"

They whirled around. MAGIC-N emerged from the fog, smirking evilly. "I hate sweet,"

SUPPLY-R shielded BRAND-E with his arms. "Stay behind me, BRAND-E!"

MAGIC-N glowered at SUPPLY-R. "Oh, you don't want to do that. She planned this all along," he lied.

SUPPLY-R turned to BRAND-E. "BRAND-E…how could you…?"

BRAND-E gave him a pleading look. "SUPPLY-R, that's not true! I love you! I'd never try to hurt you! He's lying to you! Don't listen to him!"

SUPPLY-R was shocked. He didn't know who to believe. He shook his head slowly and backed away. "BRAND-E…why…? I trusted you!"

MAGIC-N smiled nastily. "I know you're shocked. How could she use you like that? Well, to be honest, she's really in love with me!"

With that last sentence SUPPLY-R was almost hurt beyond repair. "No…no…BRAND-E, I trusted you!" he shouted, the hurt audible.

Another figure emerged from the fog. "KIT-E!"

KIT-E smiled at BRAND-E. "Great job BRAND-E! Brought him right into our trap!"

BRAND-E shook her head, crying. "No! No! I didn't do anything! SUPPLY-R, don't listen to them!"

There was a long, cold, silence. Then SUPPLY-R said weakly, "BRAND-E, don't lie…that's all you've done to me, isn't it?!"

MAGIC-N saw his chance. He gave the signal to KIT-E, who got ready to grab BRAND-E if the latter made a move. MAGIC-N struck SUPPLY-R in the side. BRAND-E tried to help, but KIT-E restrained her. SUPPLY-R cried out in pain. He fell to the ground, and MAGIC-N got ready for another blow.

SUPPLY-R pushed himself halfway up, but slipped on the mud. He fell again. MAGIC-N pulled a pistol out of his pocket. He took aim, and fired. BRAND-E shut her eyes when it fired. SUPPLY-R's hand flew to where the bullet hit; a fatal shot to the shoulder. BRAND-E couldn't stand it. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

SUPPLY-R looked at BRAND-E, pain in his eyes. He tried to get up again, but slipped. This time, when he fell, there was a heart-wrenching snap! SUPPLY-R winced. "Ah!"

MAGIC-N death glared at SUPPLY-R. "Now you'll never try to fight me again, will you?"

BRAND-E cried, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down her face.

MAGIC-N glared. "Fine. Come, KIT-E,"

MAGIC-N and KIT-E disappeared into the fog.

BRAND-E ran to SUPPLY-R's side. "SUPPLY-R are you okay?! Speak to me!" she shouted worriedly.

There was a sickening silence. "Outwardly, I'm not hurt worse than I am inside…Just leave me alone…Don't ever speak to me again…" SUPPLY-R weakly muttered.

BRAND-E slowly backed away. "I'm…sorry…" she whispered.


	4. Chapters 11 through 13

Chapter Eleven: A Lasting Hurt

BURN-E waited nervously for BRAND-E and SUPPLY-R to get home. _Where are they? They should've been back by now!_ he thought. Then he saw SUPPLY-R. "Oh, thank Axiom! He's back!"

BURN-E ran out. "SUPPLY-R! You're back! I was…SUPPLY-R?"

He realized something was wrong. SUPPLY-R was limping, clutching his shoulder. BURN-E ran up to him. "Oh my God! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

SUPPLY-R fell to his knees. Blood loss was showing its effects. He could barely muster the strength to say, "MAGIC-N…BRAND-E…I barely got away…"

Unconsciousness claimed him. SUPPLY-R fell limp. BURN-E's eyes widened. "No…no…HELP! HELP, SOMEBODY!" he shouted.

SUPPLY-R groaned weakly. BURN-E saw how bad the blood was staining his shirt, and got more desperate. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

GO-4 ran up. This time, no sarcastic comments came from him. One look told him that it was deadly serious. "What happened?" he asked shakily.

BURN-E replied, "SUPPLY-R says it was MAGIC-N and BRAND-E, that he barely got away! He's lost a lot of blood by the looks of it,"

GO-4 paled when BURN-E mentioned BRAND-E. "Oh dear. When Auto finds out about this…Ohh, I don't wanna think about it," he shuddered.

"Back to the situation at hand!" BURN-E snapped.

"Oh, right, right!"

GO-4 took off his backpack and pulled a first aid kit out. "My motto, always be prepared!"

"Just hurry!"

SUPPLY-R woke up. "BURN-E…"

GO-4 looked up. BURN-E gasped. "SUPPLY-R, don't worry. It's gonna be okay…"

SUPPLY-R muttered, "Just let me die. It'll stop the hurting. I'll probably survive the external injuries, but I'm severely wounded emotionally. It'll just be best if you end my suffering. I'm sure however you kill me won't hurt more than what BRAND-E's done…"

BURN-E thought, _But she promised she wouldn't hurt him like that! She promised!_

He was outraged at BRAND-E. "She promised! She promised she wouldn't hurt you like that!" BURN-E shouted, upset.

SUPPLY-R's eyes saddened more. "She promised…?" he asked weakly.

BURN-E nodded sadly.

SUPPLY-R choked back a sob. He drifted into unconsciousness again, thinking of what KIT-E had said years ago…

"_SUPPLY-R…I'll never hurt you. I promise," KIT-E said calmly. _

_SUPPLY-R sighed. "Promise is a big word, KIT-E. Things change…promises with them. Or more accurately, the people who made them,"_

_The two exchanged looks. KIT-E thought, _He's cute…but he's boring as a stick…I need more excitement in my life!

_SUPPLY-R broke the long silence by saying, "I think I'd better get home now. BURN-E will be wondering where I am,"_

_KIT-E held his hand. "Wait…I'll never cheat on you. And I swear I'll keep my promise,"_

_The two drew closer and closer to each other…until they kissed. Neither knowing of the hurt they'd cause each other later._

_Two years later…_

"_KIT-E, I trusted you!" SUPPLY-R shouted. _

_KIT-E stood up. "SUPPLY-R! I swear, this isn't what it looks like!"_

_Behind them, MAGIC-N smirked. He was hoping for this. SUPPLY-R felt used. "You promised you wouldn't do this to me! KIT-E, you promised!"_

_KIT-E gave him a grim look. "Promise is a big word, SUPPLY-R. I changed. Or, rather, you did,"_

_SUPPLY-R flinched. KIT-E's words struck him right in the heart. "KIT-E…" he gasped._

_MAGIC-N stifled an evil laugh behind his sleeve. SUPPLY-R fell to his knees, sobbing. "No…no…no…KIT-E…"_

_KIT-E stepped away. "I'm sorry. I warned you that I needed excitement in my life…and you couldn't do it. You should've seen this coming," she said sadly._

_She and MAGIC-N left, leaving SUPPLY-R sobbing on the ground. For him, it was a lasting hurt that would never leave completely._

Chapter Twelve: No Comfort

BRAND-E stood alone in the rain, crying silently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…SUPPLY-R, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I should've told MAGIC-N to keep his 1100010110ing mouth SHUT!"

That last word echoed around her. BRAND-E sank to the ground, face buried in her hands. "I'm…sorry…" she sobbed.

BRAND-E heard a movement behind her. She looked around, hoping to see SUPPLY-R, forgiveness in his eyes, but it was only the wind. The cold wind. BRAND-E softly sang in-between sobs, "Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now? Why would you wanna make the very first scar? Why would you wanna break…a perfectly good heart…? It's not unbroken anymore! How do I get it back the way it was before?"

In the distance, thunder rumbled softly. It was only a matter of time before the storm arrived. BRAND-E knew that there was no comfort for her.

Chapter Thirteen: Recovery

In the weeks that passed since MAGIC-N's attack, SUPPLY-R had been making a steady recovery. In his last day of recovery, he could've sworn he heard BRAND-E's voice singing. It sounded like she was singing, "We know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand…"

But when SUPPLY-R had looked out the window, he just caught one of her shoes going around the corner. "I'm just dreaming. She doesn't care about me anymore…" he told himself furiously.

He was wrong. Really wrong. In fact, BRAND-E _did_ care about him. More than life itself. But BRAND-E felt that SUPPLY-R would never forgive her for a crime she didn't commit. She felt wrongly convicted. And SUPPLY-R was oblivious to that.

SUPPLY-R was nearly bowled over by BURN-E, who glomped him as soon as he saw him! BRAND-E silently watched in the shadows. Oh, how she wanted to run out and hug SUPPLY-R, to talk to him once more. She felt that she'd never hear his voice again, look into his eyes again or kiss him again…It would've been so, if it weren't for stage three of MAGIC-N's plot…


End file.
